


Not A Math Duel

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Aja is a good big sister, Crushes, First Date, Krel is lonely and wants a date, M/M, Nervous Seamus, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: I loved the chemistry in episode nine so I had to write a story about these two.





	Not A Math Duel

“Goodbye Steve see you later thank you for a good time” A blonde girl exclaimed to a blonde boy on vespa with a goofy look on his face. A Latino boy grumbled passed the happy couple and walked into the house.

Steve blew Aja a kiss before starting up his vespa and driving off. Aja watched as Steve rode off she then entered the house once Steve was out of sight. “Wasn’t that just lively” She sighed happily as she leaned on the door. 

“For you maybe but, for me it was torture I think I would’ve preferred Vex actually torturing me” Krel commented pouting on the couch.

Aja snapping out if he daydreams of Steve “Did you not enjoy the arcade and the skee ball” She questioned putting extra emphasis on the skee. She enjoyed watching Steve tossing the orange ball into the hoops for small paper items which Steve called “tickets”. They had gathered a lot of the “tickets” however, one of the people working there had rembered that Steve used to cheat on the games and confiscated the tickets assuming they had cheated to win so many. 

Krel gave Aja a glare “Of course not I was the third wheel on the whole date I should’ve just stayed home” He answered a little proud of himself for using human slang.

“That is silly little brother there were no wheels” Aja said thinking that she had finally solved why her brother was upset.

“No it’s an expression meaning I felt like I had no real reason to be there and I was only invited out of pity on your date with your boyfriend!” Krel emphasized the word date and boyfriend. On the date he just watched Steve trying to be impress Aja by throwing some object or pressing buttons on some game. The whole situation made him feel very lonely how could his sister have found a lover so fast while he still didn’t even have a single a friend which reminded him of his yearbook. Which was filled with just common saying making the date, sting even more.

 

The blonde girl’s smiled formed into a frown. Aja racked her brain trying to figure out a solution when it suddenly came to her. “How about next time you have someone with you so then Steve and I will be the third wheels” She said with enthusiasm however, she still didn’t understand the third wheel term.

“Yes, that could work so then we would be equal I wouldn’t be redundant on the dates anymore I would be with someone” Krel exclaimed liking the plan but it soon came to a halt. “Who would I go with?”

Aja was dumbfounded once again. She pondered about who Krel could go with before sayin “Eli” which sounded more like a question.

“No No No the person needs to be up to my intellectual level and especially not Pepperjack” Krel responded he had nothing against Eli but he was sure the date would just turn into Eli asking him questions about intergalactic things.

Aja sighed and continued to think of people Krel could ask out on a date. ‘Who has Krel interacted with and it ended positively’ she thought making a list of people ignoring Krel’s comment about someone up to his intellectual level. In a minute she eventually trashed the list and settled for people Krel has interacted with in genreal. “Oooh I know Seamus the boy you had the duel of math with he is smart like you”

Seamus Johnson the boy he threw the math duel for he was smart and Krel already a good way to ask him. The tanned skin boy pulled his sister into a hug. “Thank you sister I shall ask Seamus out” He said cheerfully.

 

——

After finding Seamus’s house using some of his tech Krel strolled on toward the street. Where Seamus was coincidentally dragging two large trash bags. Krel smelt his breath and combed his hair through with his hands and walked towards the struggling blonde boy. “Do you require help?” The Latino boy asked. 

Seamus turned to see the boy who had almost bested him in the math duel. The one who almost cost him space camp. But, he couldn’t be angry because he threw the match also because Krel was so cute to him he could barely handle himself. “Uh......y...yeah I do” Seamus finally stammered out as he handed Krel a trash bag.

Krel walked beside Seamus as the two boys walked towards the trash cans. “Did you enjoy space camp?” The long haired boy asked nonchalant. He rembered that Aja to be calm when asking out the human.

The strawberry-blond boy was shocked that Krel had even remembered space camp. “I did they taught so much cool stuff they even talked about extraterrestrial life which I’m not sure if I personally believe in but then again stranger things have happened” Seamus said recounting what he learned at space camp as he put his trash bag into the trash can.

Krel didn’t hear the rest he just observed Seamus’s blue eyes he found the fact Seamus was so passionate about space adorable. After a minute of Seamus talking and Krel staring the Latino finally remembered why he was there. “Um...the planetarium has free entry today would you like to accompany me we could talk more about science” 

It took a second for what Krel said to register with Seamus. He couldn’t even talk he just nodded. Krel chuckled “That’s splendid I’ll pick you up around three” He said before putting the trash into the trash can and running off. 

 

——

At three Seamus walked out of his to see Krel on a blue vespa. “Since when do you have a vespa?” He asked trying to recall if he known that Krel had a vespa.

“It’s a friend’s I didn’t want to make us walk in the heat so I asked if I could borrow it” Krel replied thinking back to how he actually go the vespa. By begging Aja to ask Steve which she eventually did but Steve took some extra convincing he had to take a crash course on how to ride a vespa and a promise to Steve that he would return the vespa in one piece.

Seamus sat behind Krel on the vespa a visible blush spread across his face. Krel handed Seamus a helmet. “Wrap your arms around in order to make you are completely safe” He told Seamus. Once Seamus wrapped his arms around Krel which caused him to blush they drove towards the planetarium.

 

Once the boys had arrived at the planetarium Krel parked the vespa and they walked in. “What do you want to do first” Krel asked with a small smile as he watched Seamus grinning ear to ear as he saw big sign that read “The planetarium a place to expand your mind”. 

“Um...everything” Seamus said before grabbing Krel’s hand and dragging him towards the line for a lecture about stars. Near the line was a bench covered in constellations. On the bench were two people holding newspapers with eye holes cut out. 

“Aja what are we doing here?” Asked a blonde boy hiding behind the newspaper. 

 

“We’re here to make sure Krel’s date goes well” Aja answered she was worried the date would go horribly wrong however, it seems she was completely wrong.

Steve groaned “I lent him my vespa for his date I think I already did my part in this operation but if we hurry I think we can catch a movie “ He suggested.

Aja was about to give in when she noticed that the lecture was almost at capacity she had to think of something quick. “IS that a rock from the moon for that low of a price that’s insanity “ She yelled out pointing at a random direction she took the part about the price from a shopping channel.

A majority of the line ran towards the direction Aja had pointed In all wanting a rock from the moon. “We moves up” Seamus said he hadn’t noticed Aja yelling he was to wrapped up telling Krel about the person talking at the lecture. Krel was hanging onto Seamus’s every word.

—

It was a hour later when the lecture ended. Seamus enjoyed every minute of it he loved the lecturer talked about how she got to the position she was in and that if you work hard enough you could too. Krel thought the lecture was decent majority of the stuff talked about was false but a good portion was true which made Krel’s opinion on humans progression go up.

The boys spent the rest of the time playing games and sharing food together both of them having a wonderful time. Aja and Steve has left once the lecture started deciding if it was meant to be the date would go well. The date ended with the boys taking pictures in a photo booth.

—

The boys drove back to Seamus’s house in comfortable silence both of them thinking of each other. “Did you enjoy the date Seamus” Krel asked once he parked on Seamus’s street. Seamus nodded for his first date it was truly special.

“Can’t wait to go on another so glad we talked while having fun instead having a math duel” Seamus replied.

Krel chuckled at “This was definitely not a math duel” he said before driving back home and parking Steve’s vespa on the street. 

“Did you enjoy that date” Aja asked once Krel entered the house.

Krel nodded “Indeed I did” He answered with a goofy look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if theres any spelling and or grammar mistakes i wrote this on a whim in the middle of the night.


End file.
